StarLuno 12
by iba2001
Summary: Star is a skilled martial artist however while traveling, she and family fell in the Jusenkyo cursed springs. Whenever Star is splashed with cold water she turns into a bishonen boy that she calls Luno. Can she keep her transformation a secret from her fiancé, Yugi Mutou or will their future wedding be cancel?


**Iba2001: I'm updating all the chapters of StarLuno1/2. I decided to rewrite it because I thought it was too confusing. So, please enjoy all these new updated chapters.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

"Hurry up, slow pokes," shouted a girl with chest-length brown hair with matching eyes and wearing a purple t-shirt, pale blue pants, and black Chinese shoes.

"How do you have so much energy!?" shouted a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue shirt with pale purple Chinese pants.

"Can't you two just slow down for a minute," said a middle-aged man wearing a karate suit with a black belt with a grey bandana on his head.

"Hurry up! You know how I can't wait to get married to my fiancé," said the girl who kept running through some fields of grass.

'_I wonder how's he's doing,_' thought the girl.

* * *

"Wait for me, Sutā," shouted a little child with spiky hair of yellow, black, and purple.

"Hurry up, Yu-chan," shouted another little child with brown hair in twin-tails.

As the two of them ran towards a field of wild flowers, they both fell down.

"Sutā?"  
"Yes Yu-chan?"  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"You can tell me anything, Yu-chan."  
"Even if you may hate me for telling you this?"  
"I won't hate you, ever!""I'm moving Sutā."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to be moving to Domino City."

As Yu started to cry, Suta started to hug Yu tightly.  
"It's ok, Yu-chan. We'll always be friends no matter what!"  
"How?"  
"My mommy told me that she and Daddy used to be friends when they were our age. Then when they got older, they got married and they stayed together forever."  
"What are you saying, Sutā?"  
"Yu, no, Yugi Mutou, will you marry me?"

As Sutā said those words kneeling on one leg, Yugi blushed like a cherry and he said, "Yes."

* * *

As the girl remembered her favorite memory, she shook her head trying to focus again.

'Though, I wonder how much did he change?' thought the girl again.

* * *

As a version of Yugi appeared in her mind, she thought that he would be tall, muscular, and very cool looking.

"Hello, Sutā," said the girl's version of Yugi.

"Please, call me by my real name Yugi," said the girl.  
"Of course, Star. Now instead of Star Acuome, you'll be now known as Star Mutou."  
"Oh Yugi."  
"Star."  
"Yugi."  
"Star, Star, Star, Star!"

* * *

As soon as she came back to Earth, the boy placed his forehead on hers. She then screamed and punched him up towards the sky with a trail of blood coming from his nose falling towards some bamboo trees.

"Kody," shouted Star in surprise. As she followed him, she saw a sign that said, _Jusenkyo's cursed springs._

As she slid down a small ditch, she saw a sign that said, _Cursed Spring of Drowned Child_.

"Kody! Kody, where are you," shouted Star as she carefully looked through the spring to find her cousin. As she peered really carefully, a hand suddenly came up from the spring and she screamed as she fell backwards to another spring. Soon, the man that was once with them, slid down the ditch as well and saw everything. As he grabbed the hand in the spring and pulled it up, a little boy who looked like Kody was wearing Kody's clothes.

"Hey kid, do you know where is a boy who looks like you but older?" asked the man.  
"It's me," shouted the boy who kicked him in the face while the man landed into another spring.

As the man entered the spring by fall, in his place was a large panda. As he inspected himself, he freaked out by running around in circles in the spring that said, _Cursed Spring of Drowned Panda._

As the two of them freaked out, they freaked out even more when a manly figure emerged from the spring that said, _Spring of Drowned Boy. _As the figure revealed himself as a man with short brown hair, wearing the clothes that Star once wore. As he placed his hands around his chest seeing how he didn't have breasts. He then looked at his crotch and touched it with both of his hands. As the boy shouted, soon did the child and the Panda. Soon, a Jusenkyo Guide cam from a small hut.

"AIYA! You fall in cursed springs," said the guide.

"Mind telling me why I'm a guy," shouted the girl who was now a boy.

"And why I'm a kid," shouted the boy who was now a child.

"Growl-growl," shouted the man who was now a panda.

* * *

"And why I'm a Panda!?"

* * *

"You better change me back," shouted Star grabbing the guide's collar while shaking it.

"You can't change back," shouted the guide at her.

'_I can't change back,_' thought Star.

* * *

"Get out of my sight, I don't like guys like you," said Star's version of Yugi looking disgusted by her now male persona.

* * *

As she, er, he shouted seeing how he'll never get married to his fiancé ever again.

As he fell down to his knees and his soul felt like it was going out of his mortal body. As he got patted on the back by the child and the panda he then thought of a solution.

"Can I at least know a way to be my female self again?" asked Star looking like he was about to cry while looking at the guide.

"You can be yourself again as long as you dip in hot water. Cold water will make you who you are right now," replied the guide.

Soon, a spark came through Star's head and his eyes. "That's it," shouted Star.

'_As long as I can remain my woman self till my marriage, all I have to do is avoid cold water. Y'know what else, even if he was to meet me like this,I'll go by, Luno,_' thought Luno. '_Don't worry, Yugi. I will marry you if it's the last thing I'll do!_'

**Iba2001: I hope you like my new version of StarLuno 1/2. Sorry if I was absent for so long, I was working on my other works on Deviantart, Wattpad &amp; Taskey. But this year I will do my best to update as much as I can. Happy New Years!**


End file.
